Reaver Amahnjay
Reaver Amahnjay is a man who make friends fast but doesn't seek them out. He is a pretty nice guy for the most part but he can get angry when he feels another person is being self-rightous or a martyr. He sees death as natural and sees less problem with dying and kiling than most people. Reaver can be a happy follower for a while; however, he cannot stand to be with the same group of people for more than a few years before he will become discontented and want to leave. He is a bad leader and openly admits it since he has a hard time taking other's opinions into account. He has many faults but admits them. He also beleives that a promise should never be broken and will keep a promise even if it kills him. He is a nice casual friend but has trouble with deeper relationships. Despite his flaws, he does throughout his life try to make himself better and try not to run away from everything. He died young, but he always pressed forward and tried to be a better man. (He has blue eyes, Brown hair and stands at 6'1) Life Reaver was born in Moiser to a rich Moisien family, He could do anything he wanted, buy anything he wanted. He was spoiled rotten and thought he was happy. But when he decided to take up martial arts when he was ten his father disapproved. He was quite angry with Reaver and became rather violent. Reaver didn't know the world and he was so used to people kissing up to him he thought he was ready for anything. At the age of ten he ran away from home and nearly starved to death. A ranger found him and saved his life. The ranger took him home but there was nothing left. The entire village was gone, burnt to the ground. He was taken to a nearby village, adopted and taught how to work. He became the blacksmith's apprentice and learned quickly. He made friends and learned to live like the common folk. He became good Friends with Russle Borgro and Merdoc Debb. He got engaged to the mayor's daughter, Alice when he was eighteen. However she was very anti-violence and made him promise to never fight again and break his own sword he kept with him all the time. He did so. However one night when he and Alice were walking in the woods. They got in an argument and she left in a rage. That night an advance nazja party attacked him. Without a sword to defend himself he was overtaken and stabbed multiple times in the chest. Alice heard the him yell, came back to see him almost dead. He told her to run but she was killed anyway. He was saved by his best friend the who found him a few days later after he lost most of his blood. A month later, one night the village was attacked by the nazja, leapers and Killeps. Nearly everyone was killed and the rest were made prisoners. He still lived his life as he had before, except in that the nazja were in command. They decided what the people did for a living, where they went and lived, who they married. He was scheduled to marry a druid girl named Rienna Smith who he had been good friends with since he was there. However, he was still heartbroken about Alice's death and to avoid the marrage, one night he took a hammer from the blacksmith's shop. He killed the three nazja guards by the gate and left, despite Rienna's request for him to stay. He bacame a wandering ranger and hooked up in some pirate operation to get him to the mainland. From there he wandered the countries of Lestreck, Illamen and a little of Gib. He wandered for a year before running into a man named Sallas Shorsin in the Lestren capital city.